unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Roman
Gabriel Roman was one of the antagonists in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. He hired the services of the mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, who became his lieutenant, and the pirates led by Eddy Raja, whom he soon dismissed due to him being a "superstitous idiot". Overview Roman wore a white shirt with blue stripes and rolled up sleeves and brown pants with brown leather shoes. He carried a snub nosed .38 revolver in a holster on his belt that he kept on his shirt. He seemed to be in his mid to late fiftys. He spoke with a calm English accent. History During the game, Roman and Navarro followed Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, and Victor Sullivan around certain parts of the island that was believed to hold the fabled treasure of the lost city of gold, El Dorado. The two first appeared before Nate outside an old German U-Boat caught in the Amazon. Nate, after accidentally setting off a torpedo inside the boat, swims back out to meet Sully, only to be greeted by Roman and Navarro, who hold the two at gunpoint while their mercenaries are scattered around the area. Roman reveals that Sully owes him money - alot of money - and that he had mentioned something about the "find of a lifetime". This intrigued Roman, and so he hired Navarro to aid him in finding the treasure in question, the fabled El Dorado. Nate relinquishes the kriegsmarine map he found in the boat, and Roman prepares to shoot Nate in case they "need a reminder". Sully intervines, and Roman shoots him instead. Nate, wrecked with grief and anger, attacks Navarro and attempts to take his rifle. Suddenly, the U-Boat explodes from the torpedo Nate had set off, knocking Navarro and Roman to the ground. Nate escapes with his adversaries in hot pursuit. He soon meets back up with Elena, who goes with him in Sully's Plane to the location of the treasure described on another map Nate got in the U-Boat, the missing page from the diary of Francis Drake. Their plane is shot down by Eddy and his pirates, and the two end up separated and lost on the island. Eddy eventually captures Drake as he searches for Elena, but she manages to rescue him. It is later revealed that Eddy is also working for Roman, but his men are getting killed by an unknown source. Roman believes that Eddy is crazy and dismisses him and his men. It is also revealed that Sully had survived getting shot by Roman since the bullet hit the diary in his shirt pocket and was now helping Roman and Navarro find the treasure, but was really just trying to mislead them. Roman soon discovers that Nate and Elena have rescued Sully and searches for them. Eddy is apperently killed by the same creatures who have been killing his men, the Descendants, who were actually the Germans and Spaniards mutated by El Dorado's curse years ago. Roman and Navarro capture Elena and keep her as a hostage to keep Sully and Nate discouraged. The two eventually find Navarro and Roman in a chamber below the island's monastery, having found the treasure, the gold statue of El Dorado. As Nate and Sully draw their guns, Roman's men aim at them. Roman tells them to drop their weapons as he approaches the statue. He is impressed by the statue's craftsmanship, and Navarro goads him to open it, as the real treasure is inside. Roman takes his advice and opens the statue, which is a coffin for a rotting corpse, the mummy of El Dorado. As dust from the mummy is inhaled by Roman, who starts coughing and gasping for air, Navarro smiles, as he knows what is happening. Romans eyes turn black as he mutates into a Descendant and attacks Navarro, who calmly shoots him through the head; he had planned to betray Roman all along and sell El Dorado's mutigen as a weapon. Everyone leaves the island as the Descendants attack and Navarro attempts to escape with the statue. Roman's body, his eyes still blackened from the curse, is left lying in the chamber. Category:Characters